


The Recruitment Compass: Ryan

by TAFKAmayle



Series: Recruitment Compass [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle
Summary: Ryan’s got a massive crush on a cute sex worker. He’s absolutely the worst at talking to him.This takes place simultaneously with the first one.TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.Trigger warning: Death, blood
Series: Recruitment Compass [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585675
Comments: 56
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan rolled his shoulders, a bit annoyed. Why he had to guard the fire escape, he didn’t know. No one was going to come out it. The thing was a safety hazard. In fact, if someone did come out onto it, they’d likely fall to their deaths before Ryan could do shit about it. But Ray had insisted and Ryan was weak to him. So here he was. Uselessly guarding a fire escape. That he’d have to guard for the next few weeks.

When someone entered the alleyway, he was genuinely surprised. It was tiny, cut off in a way that made it difficult to see and blocked halfway by a fence. But the guy walked down it like he’d been doing so his whole life. He noticed Ryan immediately and stiffened slightly. Certainly he also seemed surprised to see someone else in the alleyway. A mix of nervousness and annoyance flashed on the guy’s face before it disappeared again and he gave Ryan a polite smile. Interestingly, he seemed totally unaffected by the mask.

“Good evening,” he called, sounding almost cheerful.

Ryan just stared at him, dumbfounded, as he walked by. The guy was obviously afraid of him, yet he just went on his way like it meant nothing to him. He didn’t recognize Ryan either or he’d have hightailed it back the other way. Ryan watched him walk away, sudden curiosity flooding his mind. Who was this guy walking into a dark alley with the Vagabond and seeming mostly unaffected by it? He was really too pretty to be walking alone at night, Ryan found himself thinking.

The next night, the guy looked more annoyed than nervous. He obviously saw this as  _his_ alleyway and Ryan was therefore an intruder. He still gave him a polite smile however.

“Good evening,” he called again.

Ryan just watched him go. Why was he out that late? It was 2am. Ryan’s eyes drifted down to the guy’s ass. He really shouldn’t be alone in the dark with a body like that. Ryan flushed with arousal. He really wanted to fuck him. He was probably just sexually frustrated, but damn that guy was cute.

The third night, he didn’t show, but Ryan was a bit later than usual, so he thought they must’ve missed each other. Why was the guy’s schedule so erratic? He hardly ever showed up at the same time. What the fuck job did he have that allowed that? He had to be into something illegal. First of all because it’s Los Santos, everyone’s in something illegal. Secondly, going home at all hours of the night meant he didn’t exactly have a “day job”.

The day after the miss, Ryan ended up storming around the base, growling with annoyance. Why the hell hadn’t he shown? Ryan found himself spiraling into one of his moods. He tried to keep the spoiled child part of him in check, but he had a tendency to become laser focused when he wanted something until it passed into needing it. Usually it was just killing people or stealing things. But now he wanted _him._

He wanted him so bad his body practically shook with it. Ryan had never wanted to fuck someone that much before. Sure, he’d been so horny he couldn’t think straight, but it had never sharpened into wanting one person. It was always a sort of general ache. 

After the miss, Ryan became increasingly hungry. Every night it got worse. Every night he found himself asking dozens of questions about the guy. What was his job? What was his name? Why did he keep coming back to the alleyway? Why didn’t he recognize the Vagabond’s mask? Why the hell was he so damn cute?!

On day 10, Ryan was late again. He hoped maybe he’d get there quick enough to still see him, but he was still preemptively annoyed. He was practically on top of the guards before he realized something was wrong. He frowned. Guards at the entrance to the secret little alley? Seemed suspicious. As he observed them from the shadows, suddenly the sound of choking cut through the still air.

Someone was getting strangled? The sounds of muffled panic were added to the choking and Ryan’s vision went red. _Fuck no, not on my fucking watch!_ He cut through the guards like they were made of butter and slit the rapist’s throat, tossing them away from the victim. He crouched to be sure the fucking asshole was dead before turning to check on the victim.

_Oh. It’s him. It’s the cute one._ Ryan felt a blush of embarrassment. Obviously it was him, who the fuck else would be in the alleyway? Ryan approached him cautiously, trying to look friendly rather than scary. The guy threw up his hands, surrendering immediately as Ryan got closer.

“W-wait!” He cried, “I-I’m not with him! H-he was forcing me! I m-mean, I’m a h-hooker. Um, but it w-wasn’t like th-that. H-he-he was esc-escalating...”

He began trailing off as Ryan didn’t slow his approach. _Hooker. Hooker. Hooker._ That meant Ryan could buy time with him. He just needed the right amount. He was an attainable goal after all. Ryan crouched down to check the guy for injuries, tilting his chin to check his bloody face. It looked like it was all the rapist’s blood. 

He stared at Ryan with wide eyes. He was a bit scared, but more startled than anything. He looked pretty good covered in blood too. Ryan got the feeling he’d look good regardless the circumstances. His eyes flicked downward at Ryan’s crotch and Ryan matched his blush as he seemed to realize Ryan was hard.

“Do you want...um, I can...” He sputtered, “I can blow you. If, um, you want. You did save me just now. Uh, and I’m good.”

Ryan thought he might’ve been able to cum from hearing that if he was much younger. This was definitely taking advantage of the guy, wasn’t it? _Shit._ Ryan stood and turned to drag the guards into the alleyway to give him a moment to think without having the sexiest guy alive on his knees in front of him.

Guy had just been forced to do what he offered freely to Ryan. Really, it’d be fucked to accept, wouldn’t it? Then again, the guy offered with no prompting. And he didn’t seem to do so out of fear. It seemed like he wanted to do it. His eyes even dilated when he had noticed Ryan was hard. So maybe? Ryan pressed his lips together to stop the sigh from escaping. 

Before he could fully commit to a yes or a no, Ray’s head popped around the corner. Ryan rolled his eyes. He was probably going to ask for some small tool he forgot. _Again._

“Yo, do you have-“

His request was interrupted by himself as he looked over the alleyway in confusion. It was pretty easy to piece together what had happened though. One guy on his knees, three dead, one with his dick still out, and Ryan standing over them. It was pretty fucking easy to see what events led to this point. Ray winced with sympathy as he looked at the hooker.

“He hurt?”

Ryan shook his head and signed “sore throat”. Ray nodded his understanding with an off-handed “gotcha”, before he walked down the alley to where the guy was still kneeling. He stooped down to speak to the guy and Ryan felt the urge to step between them for some reason.

“Yo, you happen to have a pocket knife I could borrow?”

Ryan almost snorted in laughter. _Idiot._ The guy seemed stunned and confused, but he rolled with it fairly well. 

“Um, no,” he answered, “Pete always has at least one knife though.”

“The fuck is Pete?” Ray asked before Ryan could.

The hooker pointed to the dead rapist. Ray shuffled over to search for a knife while Ryan considered the name. _Pete._ The hooker knew him. Perhaps a regular customer? Had he lead the guy into the alley willingly? Didn’t seem likely. Especially since the guy had had a knife in his hand. So was he really escalating the situation or had the situation already been fucked up? Ray was leaving, he realized, snapping himself from his thoughts. He grabbed his elbow before he was out of sight.

“Hey, he offered to blow me,” He muttered, quiet as he could, “Can you stay out for a bit?”

Ray looked at the guy and nodded, also answering for Ryan whether he thought it was fucked up to accept. He didn’t seem appalled or disgusted, so Ryan was pretty sure it was okay. Just as Ray turned away, Ryan caught the mischievous smile on his face. _Fucking shit._ He was going to tell everyone. _Fuck._ He’d never hear the end of it. But right then, horniness superseded logic. He’d had a very frustrating ten days. He really wanted to fuck the guy now.

He tried to turn off the ominous vibe as he approached him again. It didn’t work as the guy stiffened when he got closer. But his eyes swept up Ryan’s body. He was checking him out? So he was attracted to him, right? 

“H-hi,” The guy squeaked.

_My god, he’s fucking adorable._ Ryan removed his mask, hoping that would help ease the guy’s nervousness. He looked less worried, more curious now. _Shit._ Ryan had full paint on, he forgot. But he really didn’t look scared by it, more interested in it, admiring even. Ryan blushed beneath it. 

Ryan didn’t know what step came next. He’d never done this before. Not sex, but sex with a random person who had offered. He should probably speak, but now he wasn’t wearing the mask. Nonverbal cues were his whole deal, so he tried for that. 

He unbuckled his belt and the guy was immediately focused on his crotch. He sat forward, face flushed and opened his mouth before Ryan had even taken his dick out. Ryan was pretty sure he could explode. When it was finally free, the guy’s eyes went wide and his tongue slid partway out of his mouth. Ryan could _definitely_ explode. He wanted it. He wanted Ryan’s dick in his mouth. Ryan pushed forward, holding his breath at the hot, wet tongue curling under him. _Fuck._

He didn’t resist when Ryan pushed all the way in, even when he choked on it. Ryan’s fist curled into his hair immediately. The guy groaned and sucked in response and Ryan’s knees felt weak. _He..._ _likes it?_ The guy swallowed as he choked around him and Ryan thought he must have stepped right out of fantasy. The guy tried to pull back, but Ryan was too distracted by how fucking amazing his mouth felt to release his death grip on his hair. He looked up at Ryan with lidded eyes and groaned. His tongue was moving under Ryan’s dick now, encouraging him to move. _He wants me to?_

Ryan’s resolve snapped and he grabbed the man’s head, fucking into his face. His fingers wove through his hair as he thrusted and the guy’s eyes were tearing up. Ryan realized with a jolt he was also jerking himself off, moaning around Ryan’s cock. _Fuck, he likes it. Fuck!_ Ryan pushed deep in his throat as he came, shuddering.

He backed away quickly, not wanting to suffocate him. He crouched down to see if he was alright and the guy swayed a bit. He was wearing a blissed out expression on his face that made Ryan shiver. His eyes were unfocused and his lips had a tiny smile. Ryan waved a hand in front of his face to wake him up.

“I’m awake,” he croaked.

Ryan winced a bit at the scratchiness in his voice. He’d been too rough, that was gonna hurt. He pulled out a handkerchief to wipe him up, but hesitated. Would it make him uncomfortable if Ryan touched him? He instead gave it to him, gesturing at the mess. This seemed to wake him up a bit.

“Th-Thank you,” He mumbled.

Ryan backed away, worried he was crowding him. He glanced at the bodies and wondered if “Pete” had even paid him before he assaulted him. He frowned, traipsing over to retrieve the guy’s wallet. He heard the guy say something and looked back, but he didn’t seem keen on repeating so he turned back to the wallet and retrieved all the cash inside. The guy looked at him curiously as he handed it over, but didn’t look down to see what it was.

“I mean, you didn’t have to pay this time,” he mumbled.

Ryan shook his head. _No, not me!_ He turned away, frustrated, but the guy grabbed his sleeve.

“What’s your name?”

For some reason he really wanted to say his real name.

“Vagabond.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan was practically vibrating with excitement. He really hoped the guy would be back. God he wanted that mouth on him again. As expected, he did eventually wander into the alley looking a bit nervous as he approached. _For the love of god, please fucking offer to blow me._

“Hey, uh, Vagabond,” He greeted, “Hey, I wanted to thank you. I’m sure you weren’t trying to, but you definitely saved me yesterday.”

_No, I was definitely trying to,_ Ryan thought, but he just shrugged. He looked nervous. _Fucking adorable._ He wanted to fuck his face so bad.

“L-Listen...about the blowjob,” he muttered, “I was really trying to thank you. Um, you didn’t need to pay for it.”

_I didn’t._ Ryan started to say, but then the guy stepped closer. He’d taken hold of the edge of Ryan’s T-shirt and was tugging it playfully. He looked so shy and Ryan felt like every part of him wanted him.

“So I was thinking...” he went on, not looking in Ryan’s eyes, “Maybe I could give you that freebie tonight?”

Then, before Ryan could even try to explain, he was on his knees and Jesus Christ, Ryan thought he could die. He should really explain, he should really not do it, but he found himself unfastening his belt. The guy looked eager again, leaning forward and opening his mouth. Ryan had to remember to be gentler this time.

He gently took his jaw and slowly guided into his mouth. Ryan’s body buzzed with the need of having this guy’s mouth on him. He tried to push forward faster, but Ryan held him still. Something that caused him to look up and lock eyes with Ryan. He moaned, vibrations sending shockwaves through Ryan who clenched his teeth, trying to hold back the thrusts he wanted to give him. _Gentler. Don’t destroy his throat._ He puffed out a sigh as his whole cock was buried in the guy’s face. Jesus, why did this guy feel so fucking good? 

He groaned around Ryan, looking annoyed that he wasn’t moving. _Impatient._ Ryan pulled him back and forward sharply as he noticed he was touching himself. The lightest brush of teeth on his cock made Ryan see stars and he immediately repeated the action. 

_Fuck, he’s jerking off again,_ Ryan thought, his hips starting to move before he could stop himself. _Slower, slow down!_ He let out a hiss of air as he fucked deeply into his tight throat and came quicker than he would’ve been proud of. He held his head against him and the guy didn’t complain. Ryan wanted him to stay there permanently, but he backed off to allow him to breathe. 

There was a wet spot on his lap, presumably from him jerking off into his underwear. Ryan crouched down, worried, but the guy just grinned at him. He was more alert this time, but his face was also way more blissed out. He had really enjoyed it. Ryan couldn’t imagine why, he’d abused the shit out of his throat, but he looked like Ryan had given him an expensive gift or something. 

Ryan felt a bizarre warmth in his belly and he brushed his knuckles across the guy’s cheek. He nuzzled into his hand and looked up at him with affection oozing from every detail on his face. Ryan’s chest tightened and he felt butterflies in his guts. _Oh no._ The guy eventually wobbled to his feet to go home and Ryan worried about him getting there safely.

“See ya tomorrow!” He called over his shoulder.

Ryan felt warm all over and he realized he was smiling. _Tomorrow._

~

He didn’t show up. The fucking cunt. Ryan spent the whole night worried, frustrated, and really horny. He got fucking stood up. He knew it was irrational to be mad about it. It was probably just that something came up or he’d forgotten he had something else to do. Shit happens. But Ryan was still mad.

So when he showed up the next day, buried in his phone, Ryan was really pissed. He gave him a vague wave and greeting, absorbed in whatever novel of a text someone sent him. He stood him up and the next day he basically ignores him? Ryan grabbed his wrist and turned him around, ready to demand an explanation before he realized he’d probably sound like a fucking creep. As he floundered, the guy shuddered, looking at Ryan very closely. _Jesus, he likes being manhandled. Fuck._

“What? Wh-What is it?” He sputtered.

“Yesterday!” Ryan growled, utterly annoyed.

He looked confused. 

“What? Um, what happened yesterday?” He asked.

Ryan dropped his hand with a grunt. _Great, he doesn’t remember saying it._ He probably hadn’t even really meant it. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “Did something happen?”

Ryan let his head roll back to look at him. There was no way to explain without sounding creepy. But he guessed he was already creepy, considering he was some masked weirdo in an alleyway that desperately wanted the guy’s mouth on him. 

He wasn’t good with words, but usually he could make up for it by using actions to communicate. He reached out and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him forward to kiss him, to show him he felt the beginnings of something. But the guy dropped to his knees, assuming Ryan wanted him to blow him. 

Fuck he did want that too though. He tried not to look at his face as he fumbled to get his dick out. His anger from being stood up came across fairly well as he slammed the guy’s mouth like it was his ass. As always, that skilled tongue was all over him and any time he held in the back of his throat, he’d swallow, briefly squeezing around Ryan. 

“F-fuck!” He hissed, startling himself. 

The guy moaned around him and his hand was in his pants again. Jesus, Ryan was seriously hurting him and he was getting off on it. Ryan thought his balls might explode. The guy choked and his eyes rolled back. Ryan hissed as he pulled back. _Fuck, is he okay??_ But instead of being hurt, he was cumming all over his lap again. Ryan shuddered, his own orgasm falling on the guy’s face. _Oops._

The guy stared at him with the blissed out face again. Drool was dripping from his still open mouth. His face was covered in Ryan’s jizz. His eyes were hooded. Jesus fucking Christ, Ryan had never seen anything more attractive. His cock really wanted to go for round two, but of course there was no way he’d get it back up that quickly. Ryan pulled out his phone to snap a picture, which was definitely creepy and he shouldn’t do it without permission, but fucking shit he was going to jerk off to it so much. The guy grinned at him and he took another picture. _Does he like being photographed?_

“Let’s do it again,” he mumbled tiredly.

A pulse went through Ryan. _Fuck yes!!!_ He finally crouched down to clean him up, feeling bad he’d taken so long. He leaned into Ryan’s hand, looking at him with affection before he closed his eyes and let him clean him up. He had a tiny soft smile on his face that made Ryan’s heart pound in his chest. _So cute._

After he woke up a bit and was cleaned, he suddenly grabbed Ryan who almost instinctively hit him. Ryan’s eyes went wide as the guy’s face rubbed against his chest. _He’s...hugging me?_ Ryan’s face went red and his heart leapt into his throat as the guy squeezed him around the middle. Ryan was frozen in place, awkwardly trying to decide where he should put his hands. 

The guy pulled away after not enough time, but also way too much. Ryan wanted to stop him, wanted to ask for a second chance to hold him. His whole body burned with embarrassment at fucking up a hug of all things. But he was still frozen in place.

“You can pay me next time,” he laughed as he walked away.

Ryan’s stomach twisted. _Right._ He was a hooker. He thought Ryan was requesting his services. Ryan’s arms dropped and he stared at the ground, disappointed and embarrassed. _Damnit._


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan had been completely and mercilessly ridiculed when he asked the others how much he probably owed the hooker. They thought it was quite funny that he’d been fucking the guy with the assumption it was because he liked him. Ryan had never before in his life been so fucking embarrassed.

It had ended up being Gavin who asked how good he was to help him decide what the right price was. He suggested Ryan bring extra as a “tip”, insisting the guy would be _very_ appreciative. Ryan felt like a pig that the idea of him being _“very_ appreciative” gave him a massive hard on. 

“Hey, V, what’s up?” The guy called, waving as he saw him.

_He’s like sunshine,_ Ryan thought as he bounced up to him with a smile. He held out the roll Gavin had insisted was enough and the guy took it immediately. Second nature, apparently. He looked at Ryan in surprise as it passed to his hand. He recognized it without looking. He turned to the light to confirm and he looked back at Ryan nervously.

“Uh, what’s this?” He asked, “You’re not, er, trying to launder money through me, are you?”

Ryan shook his head, annoyed.

“Last time,” he muttered quietly.

The guy looked confused for a brief second then blushed cherry red. _Fuck, he’s cute._ He looked conflicted a moment before he held the money roll back out to him. 

“This is way too much,” he mumbled, “I only blew you. That’s like fifty bucks. Hundred if I don’t like you.”

_Fifty bucks? Fifty bucks?!_ For fifty bucks he could be inside the angels mouth? _What the fuck?! Fifty?!_ He took the money back, heart pounding. Then...he could pay for another one now, right? If he gave him a hundred. He only hesitated a little as he held out a hundred to him. The guy looked confused.

“I definitely like you,” he pointed out.

Ryan hadn’t considered that he didn’t like him and found himself annoyed he’d assumed the guy did. He shoved the hundred in his hand. He tugged the guy forward, hoping he’d get the message, which he did, quickly getting to his knees again. 

Ryan tried to be still so the guy could control it this time. He moaned around Ryan as soon as he was fully seated, nose buried in Ryan’s pubes. _Fuck!_ He stiffened his tongue as he pulled back, letting it drag against the underside of Ryan’s cock before he swiped it over the head and swallowed him down again. He sucked, pulling him further in his mouth and Ryan hissed, jerking forward without meaning to. 

The guy choked a bit and gripped Ryan’s thighs to keep steady. Ryan found his hands grabbing his hair again and the guy sank all the way down. A shiver went up Ryan’s spine as he paused. Fuck, that was amazing. _Fifty bucks._ That was insane. _Fifty bucks._

He realized he was suffocating him and immediately yanked him off. Ryan probably could’ve cum from the way the guy mouthed at the air, trying to get back on Ryan’s cock. Ryan had his phone in his hand before he fully realized what he wanted to do. The guy looked up at the phone and a tiny smirk appeared.

“That’s extra,” He taunted, voice rough.

_Fuck._ Ryan slammed him back down on his dick. He moaned around him again, louder than before and Ryan gasped from the sound and the vibrations on his dick. 

“I’m gonna go broke,” he growled.

He fucked his face so desperately he kind of scared himself. He pulled back to fill his mouth with cum, panting harshly to get his breath back. As he pulled out, jizz ran down the guy’s chin. _Fuck._ He was definitely going to be broke.

“Hold,” he ordered, lifting his phone again.

The guy obeyed, opening his eyes to look though his lashes as Ryan took the picture. Ryan was prepared to pay any price to keep that picture. _I wonder..._ Ryan pushed up his chin, his mouth closing and the guy swallowed. Ryan shuddered as his tongue flicked out to wipe up the little bit that was left on his chin. Jesus fucking Christ. Ryan was in trouble. 

He tried to clean the guy up while he slowly woke up from the blissed out state. He was looking at Ryan with affection again. _Damn he’s cute._ Ryan should pay for the pictures before he forgot. He waved a hand in front of his face to see if he was all back yet.

“I’m awake,” he whispered.

Ryan scowled. His throat was not doing good. He really needed to stop fucking it so hard. He held up his phone to show the guy the pictures. The guy shuddered as he saw them. _He does like it then._

“Fuck that’s hot,” he rasped.

_He definitely likes it._ Ryan suppressed his own shudder as he showed him the other three. The guy _really_ liked them. Ryan held out the money, trying to indicate he wanted to pay for them and the guy squinted up at him.

“I was joking,” he grunted, “You don’t have to pay for the pictures.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow. Why was this guy so fucking affordable?? He was fucking amazing, he deserved way more. The guy laughed, a sound that shot Ryan through the heart. 

“It’s fine,” he assured him hoarsely.

_Shit._ His voice sounded bad. Really bad. It had to be aching. He muttered something, touching his throat and Ryan felt like a monster. But...he didn’t want to stop fucking the guy. In fact, he just wanted more of him. He grabbed his elbow as he started to leave. The guy gave him a sweet smile.

“Hm?”

Ryan floundered for a moment. Fuck, how do you ask a hooker how much it costs to be inside them?? 

“Your...” he muttered, nervously.

He let go of his elbow, suddenly realizing how long he’d been holding it.

“Your ass?” He questioned.

He held out the money roll, hoping that was enough of a clue. Jesus that was awkward. 

“Oh! Depends,” He answered, his voice rough, “Mostly on location. You wanna bang here, that’ll cost you more.”

He didn’t want to bang in an alleyway. He wanted to bang in a bed.

“Hotel?” He tried.

“You pay,” the guy warned.

_I would pay literally any price to fuck you._ Ryan nodded, hoping he didn’t look too eager.

“I’ll meet you here tomorrow,” The guy answered, “It’s a hundred per inch, buddy.”

Then he was in Ryan’s space. He cupped his hand over Ryan’s cock and tilted his head as he looked up. Ryan wondered if the guy could tell how bad he was sweating.

“You’re gonna be broke afterwards,” he whispered.

Ryan shuddered at the closeness and the implication. _Am I...big?_ The guy grinned a very dangerous grin at Ryan and backed off. 

“Joking,” he assured, waving a hand, “$150 per orgasm.”

Ryan tried to slow his heart rate down as he watched him wander away. He was in too deep and he only wanted to go deeper. _Shit._ Now he had to get someone to cover his guard duty tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

“Pfft, word is you’re goin’ soft, Vagabond.”

Ryan seized the man’s jaw and dislocated it with a jerking motion.

“How’s that for soft?” He muttered bitterly.

Someone had noticed. Ryan was going to track that someone and kill them. The rumor that the Vagabond had a boyfriend was everywhere. Geoff was less than thrilled about it.

“This is getting out of hand, Ry,” he grumbled tiredly, “You need to decide if you’re all in with this guy. I’ve got b team watching him for now, but if you’re going to keep seeing him, he needs a full time guard.”

Ryan wanted to. He wanted to selfishly stake his claim on the guy. He wanted the guy to live in his bed, wanted him to look at him with those sweet, affectionate eyes every morning, wanted to kiss him and know his name and all the other things that were against the rules. But he wasn’t an idiot, he knew the guy probably didn’t really like him. And Ryan wouldn’t blame him, the guy was beautiful, confident, and radiated charisma and mischief. Ryan was just a killer in a mask. 

So it was going to be the last night he was going to see him. The others were even sympathetic (for once) and encouraging. They knew he liked the guy and they got how hard it was for him to back off. They didn’t even tease him about it. That night, anyway.

When the guy was finally wrapped around him on the bike, Ryan never wanted to stop riding. He took a longer route just to revel in the warmth and the excitement the guy seemed to pulse with. He seemed impressed by the hotel and that made Ryan feel a bit more confident. He’d spent an embarrassing amount of time choosing it. 

Ryan wanted to sock the valet in the mouth. He’d flinched when Ry gave him the keys and the hooker noticed. But again the guy surprised him by looking confused as to why the valet would be scared. _He’s not scared of me._ Ryan was grinning widely under the mask. 

Ryan passed over the money before they got in the room. He just didn’t want to think about it like that when they got there. 

“600?” The guy questioned, eyeing Ryan, “Seems generous, doesn’t it?”

Ryan shrugged. It was _way_ less than generous. 

“To...clarify,” He said, nervously, “This is four. Four orgasms.”

Ryan nodded. _Amazingly I can do math,_ he thought bitterly.

“It is just you, right?” He asked, fidgeting, “I’m not about to walk into a gang bang am I?”

Ryan shook his head, appalled at the idea. 

“Okay, good, cuz I need like at least ten minutes of warning.”

The elevator doors opened and Ryan lead the way, shocked into silence. He only needed ten fucking minutes of warning before a gang bang?! What?! Ryan suddenly worried about how many times he’d damaged himself by not preparing properly. Ryan’s chest was tight as he opened the room door. _Stop trying to catch more feelings, damnit!_

Ryan tried not to look like a horny teenager as he directed the guy immediately towards the bed. He was kicking off his shoes and dropping his jacket as he made his way to the bed. _Second nature,_ Ryan thought.

“Where do you want me?” The hooker asked, stepping towards the bed.

So fluid, so natural. Like he’d been doing it his whole life. Ryan pulled off his mask and shrugged off the jacket. How was he able to be so calm? Especially considering he was in a room with Ryan, someone he’d seen kill before, someone who exuded intimidation even when he’s trying not to. He was amazing, wasn’t he? Ryan needed to make the best of the last night he’d spend with him.

“Clothes,” he ordered.

He made sure his jacket was by the bed as the guy dropped his clothes in seconds. Jesus, second nature was right. Ryan pulled the “supplies” from his jacket and pulled his shirt off as the guy complimented the bed. What sort of bed did he have at home? He tossed the lube at the guy and noted that he purposely missed.

“You wanna watch?” The man guessed.

Ryan nodded, just the anticipation sending jolts of arousal through him.

“There won’t be much to see,” He warned, “I already prepped a bit.”

Ryan shrugged, he just really wanted to see the guy do many things. He started fingering himself while his eyes roamed over Ryan’s bare torso. Ryan tried to suppress the shivers he felt as the guy seemed to enjoy what he was seeing. Ryan wanted to remember every detail of the man. The way his back arched, the way he bit his lip every so often. The way his lust-filled eyes hungrily devoured the sight of Ryan. 

He was practically fisting himself when Ryan couldn’t wait any more. He quickly undid his pants and grabbed one of the guy’s shaking thighs. He yanked him down the bed and the guy shuddered at the rough treatment. 

“Move,” he growled.

The guy’s hand was gone and Ryan pushed inside him, his own legs shaking as he did so. _Oh god._ This was even better than his mouth. _So hot, so tight._ He leaned down to brace himself as he pushed flush against him. He slid a hand under his back to get an easier angle, but the guy wrapped his limbs around him. Ryan rocked into him, hoping to warm him up before he lost all control of himself. As he moved the arms around his neck, pulled him closer, his legs around his waist, kept them flush together, and his ass squeezed around Ryan’s cock. Ryan grunted as stars burst across his vision at the feeling. 

“C-can I t-talk?” The hooker whispered below him.

Ryan paused a moment. Did people actually try to shut him up during sex? Why would anyone reject the offer to hear this angel’s beautiful voice? The guy’s eyes were watching him carefully, lust and desire and need so clear Ryan’s heartbeat picked up. He wanted Ryan bad and Ryan wanted to get anything he could before he never saw him again.

“You can beg,” he whispered, voice low and rough.

The man pulsed, shaking with untamed desire at Ryan’s words. _Good. Show me more._

“In-in that case,” he muttered breathlessly, “Please fuck me! Please f-for the love of god, d-destroy me! F-fuck I want you so fucking deep inside me! Fuck me please! Please!” 

Ryan was thrusting slow as he listened to his begging. He wanted to remember every filthy word that came from his angel’s mouth. He wanted to remember the way his whole body shook and pushed against Ryan. The way his pleas turned frantic as he dissolved into desperation for Ryan to fuck him. His needy moans and whines. Ryan wanted it. Wanted every part of it. He needed to stay patient if he was going to get it all.

“F-fucking, come on!” He hissed, clawing at Ryan’s shoulders, “Would you fuck me already?!”

A shiver ran down Ryan’s spine. He wanted it so bad, he wanted Ryan so bad. Ryan’s head was spinning. Why in the hell did this beautiful man want him so much? His chest was tight and his heart was pounding. 

The guy suddenly pulled him down, startling Ryan from his daze as he mashed their lips together. Ryan gasped, mouthing at his lips. This was against the rules, this wasn’t allowed. He bit at him hungrily and shoved his tongue in his mouth to taste him. He was moaning against Ryan’s rough, sloppy kisses and nibbles as Ryan tried to get as much of his mouth as he could before the spell was broken. He didn’t know if he was going to get another chance. 

He became aware that he’d been thrusting harder and faster as he kissed him and he wasn’t breathing properly. He was going to pass out if he kept this up. He breathed in gasps, trailing his mouth down the other man’s neck. He started to suck a mark in his skin and stopped. Marks were also against the rules. But he was allowed to kiss him. Was he allowed to mark him as well?

“M-marks?” He asked, voice rough and needy.

The guy responded by shouting and cumming all over his belly. His body convulsed around Ryan whose thrusts turned desperate. _So fucking close._ God he felt so good, his warmth squeezing around him, trying to milk his orgasm from him, twitching and spasming. Even the guy’s body wanted him badly. Ryan’s own body agreed, pulsing as he came inside him.

“Fuck yes,” he whispered roughly.

_So good. So amazing. So beautiful._ Ryan had never felt anything so purely raw and pleasurable. He was amazing. His angel was amazing. _Heavenly body._ Ryan shook himself from his daze to lean down for the wet wipes. It was rude to keep him waiting for cleanup. 

“Wow, are you a Boy Scout?” The guy muttered.

Ryan raised an eyebrow at him. _Boy Scout?_ After what they just did?

“Always be prepared,” He explained, “That’s the Boy Scout like motto or something.”

Ryan smiled, amused. _Speaking of always be prepared._ He pulled a cough drop from the bag in his jacket and passed it over. He immediately put it in his mouth and Ryan felt a pulse of warmth. He trusted him enough that he didn’t even question it. _He isn’t afraid of me._

“Thoughtful,” the man commented.

Ryan went pink at the compliment. So he knew he was giving it to him because of what he did to his throat. Ryan’s phone buzzed suddenly, startling him. _Shit._ Only calls from the crew were coming through right now. He scowled in worry at Geoff’s name. 

“Geoff?” He answered immediately.

“Hey, Ry,” Geoff greeted, sounding worried, “I hate to interrupt, but Ray’s been nabbed.”

Ryan stood abruptly, panic soaring inside him.

“Where?” He demanded.

He grabbed his shirt, awkwardly trying to get it on around the phone.

“I’ll send you the address,” Geoff answered, “But you have to take the whore with you. No one else is free to babysit right now.”

Ryan’s guts tugged with worry, but he figured it’d be better that way anyway. He glanced at where the man in question was pulling on his clothes.

“Understood,” he confirmed.

“Don’t go getting him killed though,” Geoff scolded, “Technically he’s a civvie.”

“Yes, sir,” Ryan answered.

He felt a bit annoyed that Geoff thought he had to say that.

“But anyway,” Geoff continued, “Get Ray out safe, but be careful, alright?”

Ryan’s chest ached. Don’t sacrifice yourself was what he was really saying.

“Yes, sir.”

“Ry, I mean it,” Geoff warned, “You’re important to us. We love you.”

Ryan really didn’t want to cry in front of the hooker.

“I love you too,” he answered.

“Damn straight!” Geoff teased, “We’ll see you soon.”

He hung up and Ryan took some deep breaths as he finished pulling his clothes back on. He turned back to the hooker to explain, only to find him frozen, staring into space. Ryan waved a hand in front of his face, worried.

“I’m awake!” The guy snapped, glaring at him as he slapped his hand away.

_He’s angry? What did I do?_ Ryan’s stomach clenched in worry, but his heart fluttered. _He slapped me._ _He’s not afraid of me._

“I need you to come with me,” he tried to explain.

The hooker looked surprised and annoyed by what Ryan said.

“Full sentences now?” He muttered, sounding mad, “Gee, I must be special.”

_You are,_ Ryan refrained from saying. He was quiet for a moment as he searched for his phone. Ryan waited patiently for a response.

“You did pay for three more rounds,” he reasoned, “I guess I’ll stick with you until I’ve delivered. Where are we going?”

Ryan was relieved he didn’t have to try and force the guy to go with him.

“Rescue,” he answered curtly.

_Rescue needed because of me,_ he didn’t add.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan wasn’t all that sure how to explain further what was happening, but the hooker didn’t seem to care that much. He actually seemed mostly excited. Ryan passed him a gun almost on instinct. He held it like he could shoot, so Ryan figured he was probably okay.

“Hey, uh, V?” He mumbled, “I’ve never shot anyone before?”

Ryan took his hands and put them in the ready position.

“Pretend,” he advised.

“Okay, pretend,” He murmured, sounding determined, “I can pretend. That’s basically my profession.”

Ryan laughed and smiled fondly. He cupped his jaw, leaning towards him to kiss him. He froze partway. Was he allowed to kiss him outside sex? His heart clenched with sadness. Before he pulled away, the other man reached up and kissed him instead. Ryan’s heart exploded as the guy set his shoulders.

“Okay, lets do it,” He said and nodded.

He grinned widely up at Ryan, face filled with mischief.

“I’ll put on my best Vagabond face,” he assured him.

Ryan felt his heart pounding in his chest and he swiped his thumb over the man’s pretty lips. _Amazing._ He pulled away and started moving. He needed to hurry, Ray was in trouble. 

Ryan had two seconds to regret throwing the second guy back at the hooker’s feet. He was so used to the crew that he forgot he had no idea what the guy’s capabilities were. The third guy was actually skilled at hand-to-hand. Though he wasn’t nearly as strong as Ryan. 

Ryan blocked the first hook and landed a jab to his ribs before the guy landed a hit on him. It was a fist to his kidneys that actually startled him. Ryan grabbed him by his vest and slammed him against the wall. The guy managed to block the right hook by throwing his arms up, but missed the left jab to the face that dazed him. Ryan heard a grunt behind him and slammed the guy’s head against the wall to spin and help with the other guy.

He turned just in time to watch the guy knock out the guard with a sweeping kick to the head. Ryan’s jaw dropped. So did the guy’s.

“Oh shit!” He shouted in surprise. 

Ryan grabbed up the guy he’d fought to drag over while the guy flinched at how loud he’d been. He looked at the hooker with raised eyebrows and then looked at the knocked out guard. _What the fuck?_

“Uh, I took Taekwondo for a bit?” The guy offered, unsure, “Guess something stuck?”

_I think I could fall in love with you._ Ryan was glad he had the mask on, because he was scarlet as he thought it. _Okay, moving on!_ The guy followed him easily and Ryan didn’t worry about the guy holding his own any more. He got to Ray first, seeming to recognize him from the night before. They peeked out from behind the stack of boxes and then someone spoke.

“Well, BrownMan, I’m all free now.”

The guy shuddered, but Ryan focused on locating where the guards were. Then he was pushing Ryan back and shoving the gun in his hands. _What is he-?_ He was putting up his hands, telling Ryan to wait. _What? Fuck no! What the-?_ Then he disappeared around the pallet. Ryan tried to grab a sleeve, but he was gone before he could get a hold on him. _Shit! What the fuck is he doing?!_

“Jacob?!” 

Ryan frowned. He knew the guy?? Ryan heard where the guards shifted to aim at him.

“Stand down!” The captor shouted, “Jeremy?! What the hell are you doing here?!”

_Jeremy. Jeremy. Jeremy. Jeremy. Jeremy._ Ryan shook his head, trying to clear it as he moved towards the guards. _Jeremy_ was giving him an opening. He needed to take it. 

“I-I was here for...” Jeremy trailed off, “Um...Work. I heard your voice and I just-!”

Ryan shuddered. He was not a fan of this act. He slid closer to the guards. Carefully creeping towards them.

“Did you, um, miss me?” Jeremy cooed.

“Ha! Not a chance, sweetheart,” Jacob laughed, “I knew I’d get your ass again.”

Ryan was going to kill him. He was going to destroy him. _Smug fucking prick._ Jeremy whispered something Ryan couldn’t hear from where he was. He watched Jeremy’s act, watched this Jacob guy manhandle him. He wanted to vomit. 

“Hm, the same as always, slut,” The asshole taunted, “Can you still take twenty dicks before you start crying?”

Ryan’s stomach burned at the implication. _I need like at least ten minutes of warning._ Ryan was going to kill the man if Jeremy didn’t first. As he kissed the man, he looked for Ryan. Their eyes locked as Ryan stepped forward. Jeremy moaned and his hips thrusted. Ryan shivered. _That was for me, not the rapist. Mine._ He grinned under the mask as he sent an elbow onto one guard and a boot into the other. He was more forceful than strictly necessary, eager to come to Jeremy’s aid. 

“Can’t “just take what I give you” Jacob?” He taunted as Ryan rushed towards him.

He was laughing. Ryan yanked the razor wire from his sleeve and looped it around the guy’s neck. He ripped him off Jeremy and shoved him down, nearly decapitating him. He wanted to spit on his corpse. _Disgusting._

He turned to Jeremy, his blood rushing in his veins. He was covered in blood again. He was the sexiest creature alive. He yanked him up, pushing up his mask to smash their mouths together. He wanted to bend him over right there, use blood as lube, and shoot anyone who dared interrupt. 

Instead, he got Ray up and they moved out. He paced around his bike as he waited for the crew to arrive. _Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy._ He barely registered Ray introducing himself and inspecting his face. _Hurry the fuck up!_ Finally that stupid fucking horn sounded and the crew descended. 

Now sure Ray was safe, Ryan seized Jeremy’s wrist to drag him to the bike. He let go to get on and as Jeremy went to follow, Geoff stopped him. He took Jeremy’s chin in hand and started inspecting his face. Ryan had to stop himself from pulling a gun on his boss.

“This is the whore?” He commented.

“Geoff,” Ryan growled, glaring him down.

Geoff let him go with an amused smile and apologized. Ryan considered shooting him anyway.

“He’s just impatient ‘cause we have three more rounds,” Jeremy joked as he got onto the bike.

“Hey, you can call me any time though,” he called at Michael, “I’ll give you a discount since you’re so cute.” 

Ryan sped away with the sound of Jeremy’s laughter trailing after them.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan was tired of waiting. He considered throwing Jeremy over his shoulder and carrying him to the room, but figured he’d be likely to drop him while this desperate to be inside him. The hotel staff just stared at them, but he ignored it in favor of shoving Jeremy into the elevator and kissing sloppily, trying to devour his lips. He had to stop again when the elevator opened, but god, he just wanted to bend him over. No surface necessary.

“Clothes,” he growled as he pushed him at the bed.

He shoved off his jacket and bloody gloves, tossing them aside as Jeremy peeled off the bloody clothes. He was struggling with the jeans,, his hands shaking a bit. Ryan grunted his impatience before grabbing the jeans and shoving him back, effectively yanking them clean off his legs. He was eagerly sitting back up to grab at Ryan’s belt and Ryan fell over him to capture his mouth again. 

He let Jeremy open his pants before he slipped his own hand between them to get his cock out. Once he was free, Jeremy shifted, pushing towards him. He was lifting his hips, trying to angle up onto Ryan’s dick. Ryan popped off his mouth as he remembered asses don’t just open on their own.

“F-fuck. Lube,” he muttered,, starting to pull away.

Jeremy wrapped around him tightly.

“Just put it in!” He growled, “I’m still okay! Do it!”

Ryan had lost all his patience at this point and couldn’t bring himself to argue. He shoved into the man, wincing a bit at the slight resistance, before he was fully seated again. He moaned, his body trembling with relief and desire. _Fuck he’s so warm, so good, fuck._

Ryan couldn’t wait any more, fucking into him like there was a time limit, smothering his skin with open kisses. Jeremy moaned, hanging onto him tightly. _Mine._ He was overwhelmed with the urge to mark his territory. He still didn’t know if that was allowed. He tried to pull his head back from his feral urges to ask.

“Marks?” He growled. 

“Wh-What?”

“Can I mark you?!” Ryan hissed, frustrated. 

“Y-Yes, fuck yes!” Jeremy moaned.

Ryan felt some part of his chest relax as he marked up Jeremy’s neck and shoulder. _Mine._ Jeremy was whining and moaning, shoving his hips against Ryan’s thrusts.

“V-v! Pl-please!” He whimpered, “Vaga-vagabond, I n-need you h-harder! D-deeper, I need you t-to ruin me, please, V, I need you!”

“Ryan,” The man growled in frustration, “My name.”

“Ry-Ryan?”

Ryan shuddered at the sound of his name on Jeremy’s sweet lips and hissed out a million curses, his thrusts getting sloppier and more desperate. Jeremy kept begging, his needy voice crying out Ryan’s name over and over until Ryan wasn’t sure if anything else was falling out of his pretty mouth. As soon as he wrapped his hand around Jeremy’s leaking cock, it pulsed and shot cum all over their bellies. Ryan swayed, grabbing the sheets tightly as he thrusted a few more times into Jeremy’s tightening body before he came, shouting Jeremy’s name. 

He shook with the effort of keeping himself up while they caught their breath. Jeremy’s limbs relaxed slowly and Ryan took this as a sign to get up. As he started to pull away, Jeremy’s limbs tightened again, as though to make him stay. Ryan’s heart went a million miles an hour as he relaxed back into him. _He wants to cuddle?_ Was that against the rules? Ryan couldn’t remember he was so overwhelmed by Jeremy’s desire for closeness. 

It was over quickly though, disappointingly quick as the man below him let go and muttered about jizz. Ryan quickly got up, taking his words as a sign he was no longer wanted. He mopped up the mess and shuffled away to pull off his boots. He’d rather not have the next round in his boots if he could help it.

“Yo, V, you, uh, got a thing for blood?” Jeremy questioned lightly.

He looked up at Jeremy, looking at the blood splatter on his face and the hint of red on his torso. His hands had blood on them as well. It wasn’t the blood Ryan liked. It was Jeremy covered in blood that he liked. He looked back to his boots.

“Yes.”

“Interesting,” Jeremy muttered, “Most people would try to deny that.”

Ryan shrugged as he finished pulling off his boots.

“Do you...want to make me bleed?” Jeremy asked, his tone a forced calm.

He wasn’t looking at Ryan, his body tense, though he looked like he was trying to pretend he didn’t care. Some of the trust he’d displayed earlier was ebbing away, replaced by an anxiety that looked familiar on his face. Did people make him bleed before? Did people pay to hurt him? Ryan’s heart ached. 

“No,” he answered firmly.

Jeremy relaxed and fell back onto the bed. Ryan’s eyes naturally trailed down his body. 

“God, this bed is so nice,” he mumbled, “Oh man, I’m really hungry.”

He rubbed his stomach and sighed. Ryan felt a pang of guilt and retrieved the room service menu.

“Shoulda ate more,” Jeremy grumbled, “Didn’t think I’d be running around so much. I’m tired too. Can I take a nap before you want me again?”

Did people not let him sleep? Ryan dropped the menu on his face. Why did he service these people so cheaply when they provided no care?!

“Menu?” Jeremy wondered.

He moved it away to look up at Ryan with raised eyebrows.

“You paying?” He asked.

He seemed surprised. Ryan’s guts twisted as he nodded and gestured towards the phone.

“I gotta order then,” Jeremy guessed, “What do you want?”

Ryan shook his head and moved away. _What do **I** want?! He’s starving, exhausted, and already taken me twice and he wants to know what I want?! Jesus fucking Christ._ Ryan resisted the urge to rub his face, not wanting to smear paint. Ah, he should text Ray, make sure he was alright. Apologize a lot.

_ Hey, sorry for ditching you. _

_ Nah, it’s all good.  _

Ryan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

_I’m sorry I wasn’t there. It’s my fault you got nabbed._

_Nah, my fault. I knew I wasn’t guarded and went anyway. Don’t blame yourself. You had already made plans and I knew them. My fault. Don’t be a fuckin martyr._

_I couldn’t even if I tried. You would all raise me from the dead._

_Duh. What is family for? So how is it? You on round three yet?_

_Narvaez, I can kill you._

_I can kill you too. How is he?_

Ryan smiled softly.

_ Amazing. _

He suddenly realized he was being watched and turned to find Jeremy observing him curiously. He didn’t look particularly terrified that Ryan had caught him, though a bit embarrassed. _Not afraid._

“Who were you texting?” He asked.

“Ray.”

He walked to the bed and Jeremy rolled to give him room. Ryan’s eyes drifted over his back and down the curve of his ass. He hadn’t seen this side yet. Broad shoulders, cute ass, curves. _He’s beautiful._


	7. Chapter 7

Ryan woke up with a jolt when his phone buzzed. He blinked at it, trying to read the message on it. From Ray.

_Check on your whore._

Ryan raised an eyebrow, then sat up abruptly, eyes darting around in a panic. Jeremy wasn’t in the bed, so Ryan leapt up to look for him. The balcony door was open and there he was, bent over the low wall of the balcony, bare ass pointed right at Ryan, while he jerked off. Ryan leaned against the frame to watch. He was enjoying it, drinking it in to save in his mind. 

“What are you doing?” He said when he couldn’t be still any more.

Jeremy jumped a little, startled and threw an annoyed look over his shoulder.

“What the fuck does it look like?” He muttered.

_What does it look like?_ Ryan hummed noncommittally as his eyes trailed over him. Jeremy shuddered under his gaze and his hand sped up. _He likes being watched._

“Hey, Ry?” He called softly, “Um, someone’s watching me.”

Ryan sucked in a sharp breath of anger, immediately wanting to cover him up. _Mine._ This must’ve been why Ray texted him. He’d forgotten that he had. His eyes darted around the buildings, looking for movement. Ah, that’s why he started jerking off, trying to locate the peeper. Ryan didn’t like that he was putting on a show for someone else.

“You’re going to need a better show than that,” Ryan commented bitterly.

Jeremy threw a glare over his shoulder.

“Well, you seem to like it,” he pointed out.

He looked pointedly at the bulge in his jeans and Ryan grinned as he decided he wanted to play. Jeremy bit his lip as he advanced, looking excited and nervous, but not scared. He pressed his clothed hips against Jeremy’s bare ass. Jeremy responded immediately, gasping and pushing his ass out eagerly. Then he faced ahead as the hand on the wall scrambled to grip it, trying to steady himself. Ryan leaned over him and pressed his lips to his ear.

“Eyes open, baby,” he whispered, “Keep searching.”

Jeremy groaned, but seemed to obey. Ryan stepped back slightly and ran his hands gently up Jeremy’s sides. Jeremy stood up, rolling his ass back against him and Ryan almost wanted to shove him back down. He ran his hands over Jeremy as he kept an eye out for movement. Jeremy was shuddering, his body shaking under Ryan’s gentle touches. He was going to break any second now. Ryan brushed his fingers around his cock and tweaked his nipple. Jeremy’s back arched and he moaned. Ryan caught the movement they were waiting for.

“P-Please, Ryan!” Jeremy moaned.

Ryan pressed a kiss below his ear as he told him which window to look in. His hands still running over Jeremy’s bare skin. 

“Now what?” Jeremy breathed back.

“Watch.”

Jeremy did so, though Ryan was more concerned with touching him, running his hands over every part he could touch. He grinned as Jeremy squirmed. _Show me your squirming, baby. Show me you want me to quit teasing._ Ray was fighting the peeper now, but Ryan only half paid attention. The guy fell from the window and Jeremy watched the motion before looking back up to the window. Ryan imagined Ray watching them.

“Wave,” He ordered Jeremy.

“What?”

“Wave at the window.”

Jeremy waved and Ray waved back, no doubt laughing. Ryan’s hands wrapped around Jeremy’s cock and played with his nipples while he was distracted. 

“Friend of yours?” He muttered.

_Best friend even._ But he was too busy playing with Jeremy’s body. 

“Mm.”

He started sucking marks on the unmarred side of Jeremy’s neck. He wanted to cover him so anyone could see he’d claimed him.

“He like to watch?” Jeremy muttered.

_He’s not getting off on it, but he’s no doubt highly amused._

“Do you like being watched?” Ryan countered, a bit uneasy that he hadn’t clarified first.

Jeremy was still a moment before he stiffened in Ryan’s arms. _Shit, I misread the situation._ Ryan felt a pang of guilt and moved to cover him.

“No?” He prompted.

“You don’t pay me for what I like,” Jeremy pointed out.

Anger and annoyance and guilt swelled in him. Others didn’t care about what Jeremy liked. He wasn’t them. He bit hard on Jeremy’s shoulder, angry with him for suggesting it. 

“Says who?” He growled in his ear.

Jeremy shuddered and pulled away. Ryan held his waist, not willing to let go, even with guilt eating him alive. Jeremy bent over the wall and braced himself. 

“Just fuck me.”

Ryan wanted to fuck the guy, wanted to strangle him, wanted to kiss him, wanted to erase his past, wanted _everything._ He wanted to consume him, but more than any of that he wanted to fulfill any request he could. He wanted to listen to him and give him what he could. Right then, Jeremy wanted him to be any other customer, so that’s what he would do.

They both grunted at the resistance as Ryan pushed into him. He was definitely in pain, little whines puffing out of his mouth, but his body flexed into Ryan’s thrusting. He bent so beautifully as he begged Ryan to use him. _He wants to be used._

Ryan groaned, hands moving so he could hold him down while he fucked into him. He reached down, almost unsure if Jeremy was really enjoying it. His hand closed around Jeremy’s hard cock that seemed to pulse with every raw thrust he gave him. Ryan was suddenly filled with the desire to push him. How far could he go? How far over this edge could he send him before Jeremy resisted? 

Before he could get back in his right mind, he pushed. Jeremy stumbled forward, chest sliding over the balcony wall. He grabbed his forearms as he fucked him over the wall. _Come on baby, show me how far I can push._

Then Jeremy giggled. A high, breathy giggle that burst from him like he’d realized something quite funny. Ryan stared at him as he fucked him, eyes wide in amazement. _I could kill him. He could die. And he’s giggling._ Ryan’s desire surged in him and his thrusts were getting sloppy. _I could kill us both, fucking us off the edge. We’d fall, tumble and-_

“Splat, splat, splat,” Jeremy laughed, breathless.

Ryan shivered. _I think...I think I could love him._ Jeremy tightened up around him suddenly and he made a beautiful, horrifying scream of pleasure as he came. Ryan jolted as he spilled into him, surprised by his own orgasm. He wrapped his arms around Jeremy, suddenly terrified he’d fall and pulled him back into the room.

_Fuck. That was..._ Ryan hurried to clean him up. Jesus, what was that? That was fucking terrifying. He almost just murder-suicided the two of them right off the balcony. He hoped Ray hadn’t still been watching. He wished _he_ hadn’t been watching. He shouldn’t have done that. Now he felt...alive and more connected to Jeremy than ever. How was he supposed to leave him now?

His tangle of thoughts were interrupted by Jeremy reaching out and touching his hair. He was staring at it intently, curiously. His paint. It’d rubbed off partially on the pillow. _Shit._ Jeremy was touching his real hair, staring at it like it was something important. He searched Jeremy’s face, looking for some form of reaction, but got none. 

“I...am tired,” Jeremy mumbled, “Will you...lay with me?”

Ryan smiled softly. _He’s not afraid to sleep near me._ He picked him up and carried him to the bed. He gently tucked him into the bed and ran a hand through his hair. Why was he so beautiful? He made Ryan want to stare at him forever. Jeremy laid his hand over Ryan’s. Ryan’s heart pounded in his chest at the look he was giving him. _Soft, gentle, caring._

“Shower?” He asked quietly, “...I want to see you.”

Ryan’s heart squeezed. _He wants to see me._ He wanted to give Jeremy everything he could offer before he had to leave and Jeremy wanted to see him. He finally nodded his agreement and pulled away to shower off his masks. He squeezed his eyes closed as he washed away the only layer of protection left: his paint. His heart pounded as he returned to Jeremy who sat up to look at him. 

Ryan felt cold, vulnerable, tiny as Jeremy’s eyes roamed over him. He hoped the hair in his face hid his nervousness somewhat. No one had seen him like this in quite some time. He wondered if Jeremy felt this vulnerable all the time because of his profession. He didn’t think so, he seemed confident in his body. _As he should, he’s beautiful._ Jeremy finally laid his hands on Ryan’s waist and looked up at him.

“Can I...touch?” He asked softly.

Ryan’s heart shredded in his chest. He was so open, so raw. He was terrified of what Jeremy might find if he let him have free range. All of him was bared for Jeremy, all of his insecurities, all of his desires, all of his flaws. All Jeremy had to do was reach out and claim them. Ryan wanted him to, wanted him to rub his sweet hands over all his parts and chase away all the bad in him, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t trust him with that, couldn’t let him have everything. Not if he was going to be able to leave him behind at the end of the night.

“Okay,” Jeremy relented, seeming to read all of that on Ryan’s face, “Can you kneel down?”

_Surrender._ Kneeling was not a smart move tactically. The only time you kneel in battle is if you’re surrendering. Ryan searched Jeremy’s eyes for threat, searched his body language, searched the way his hands were light on his waist, not insistent. He could pull away, he could push him away. Physically he was safe. Emotionally? Emotionally, he decided he could surrender to Jeremy. He lowered himself to his knees, looking up at Jeremy’s soft eyes. Jeremy tucked his loose hair behind one ear, slowly and gently as though he knew better than to startle Ryan with quick movements.

“You shouldn’t keep your hair in paint so much,” Jeremy commented, “You should take care of it.”

He brushed back the other side, tucking it behind that ear as well.

“Besides, it’s really pretty,” he whispered, “It’s a shame to keep it covered.”

Ryan looked away, face flushing in embarrassment. _It’s pretty?? He thinks my hair is pretty??_ Jeremy caressed his cheek and Ryan looked back up, feeling suddenly silly and embarrassed. _Jeremy thinks my hair is pretty._ Ryan was distracted by his own easily flattered ego by movement. Ryan looked down at Jeremy’s cock as it got hard. What? He looked back up at Jeremy who was now also blushing. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, “You just look so pretty down there.”

_Pretty pretty pretty. Jeremy thinks I’m pretty. He likes me between his legs, so he wants me to blow him, right? I could maybe do that. If that’s what he wants._ Ryan watched his face carefully as he dipped down to close his mouth around him. Jeremy’s hips thrusted, pushing his cock across Ryan’s tongue. _So that’s a yes. Okay, I can do it._ Ryan pushed down further, trying to fit it all in. Frustratingly, he was not able to. 

_Okay, if I can’t get him all in, then I have to use my hand._ He wrapped his hand around Jeremy’s cock and bobbed to use his saliva as lube. Jeremy was panting heavily, so Ryan took that as a good sign. 

How did Jeremy do this? His tongue, his tongue was always moving. Ryan glanced up as he swirled his tongue around Jeremy’s cock. That got a tiny hitch in Jeremy’s breathing. He lightly pressed his teeth around the head and got a tiny shiver from him. _More, show me more._ He glanced up to watch as he tried to swallow down more of him. Jeremy was just staring at him, eyes wide like he couldn’t believe what was happening. _That’s...good, right? I’m doing good?_ He focused in, bobbing his mouth and moving his hand in fluid motions. 

“Oh my god,” Jeremy whispered, “You’re so...beautiful.”

Ryan jolted in surprise, eyes darting up to meet Jeremy’s before they flicked to the side. His whole body burned with embarrassment. _Beautiful, beautiful! He thinks I’m beautiful!_ Jeremy jerked against him and hot liquid flooded Ryan’s mouth. His face curled in disgust at the bitter taste of the viscous liquid. He swallowed it more to get the taste out of his mouth than anything, scowling as he drank it down. _Urgh, this is what he tastes when blows me? Don’t ever fucking blow me again, why would you want that?_

Jeremy laughed at him as he pulled away, wiping his mouth of spit. _Urk, I might hurl._

“That’s vile,” He grunted, annoyed.

“Yeah, yeah it is,” Jeremy laughed, “It’s pretty gross.”

_So then why the hell do you do it?_ Ryan looked up with half a mind to ask, but stopped as he looked at Jeremy. His body was relaxed, tension gone, leaning back on his palms. He looked satisfied, happy. _Oh, that’s why._ Jeremy grinned at him and Ryan suddenly needed to take a photo. He wasn’t going to get to see Jeremy looking blissed out ever again, so he wanted to save his face. 

After he took the picture, he tucked Jeremy back into bed. He looked at Jeremy’s sleepy happy face with a soft smile. He’d swallow gallons of his cum if it meant he’d look like this all the time. His chest clenched up with sadness. He wished he could. Wished he could make Jeremy happy, but there was too much at stake. As he started to pull away, Jeremy’s hand took hold of his wrist.

“Stay?” He whispered.

Ryan’s heart pounded. He wanted to. He really wanted to stay by his side forever.

“Please?” Jeremy added, eyes pleading.

Ryan thought he might cry. He knew if he gave any more of himself to Jeremy he’d never be able to leave. He knew he’d cling to him, unable to stay away. He couldn’t do that to him. Jeremy was innocent, he was just someone who had the misfortune of catching Ryan’s eye. He needed to back away before he started to get controlling, before he handcuffed Jeremy to himself, and before he fell in love.

“Sorry,” he whispered back finally before turning away.

He hoped Jeremy was tired enough to fall asleep, prayed he wouldn’t see the tears on Ryan’s face. Ryan needed to leave. He needed to get out before he gave in. He pulled his clothes back on and sat on the couch a moment. He couldn’t just leave him stranded in the hotel. He at least needed to get the bloody clothes cleaned for him. He called up housekeeping who looked less than thrilled, but took the clothing. 

He’d have the front desk call him a cab when he woke up. He considered whether he should leave more money. That felt like he’d be annoyed by it. Technically Ryan had already overpaid, but that could be seen as a tip. If he just left a wad of cash for him, he’d probably get pissed off. 

Unfortunately, Ryan had little else to give in the way of making up for abandoning him. He knew Jeremy probably wouldn’t be all that concerned about it, but he felt horrible. The least he could do was explain why he was being a douche. Maybe Jeremy wouldn’t care, maybe he was just another inconsiderate customer, but Ryan did care.

_Dear Jeremy,_

_I want to start by saying I’m sorry you had to wake up alone. The truth is, this is the last time I’ll see you. As you no doubt already pieced together, I’m the member of a dangerous gang. It seemed like you didn’t care either way, but the problem is that my crew comes with danger. Anyone associated with us is at risk._

_People noticed you, noticed that I’m quite fond of you. The more time I spend with you, the more danger you are in. If it was someone else, someone not me, then it wouldn’t matter. You’d just be providing a service. For me, however, I don’t hire prostitutes. You are the first. I don’t spend time with people outside of my crew. Again, you are the first._

_Showing you any kindness or fondness means something because of my reputation. People will jump at the chance to exploit the one weakness they can see: you. Because I care about you, they will hurt you and because I care, I don’t want you to get hurt. Seeing your peaceful, happy face reminded me that I want to be near you so badly that I could hurt you to make you stay or get you hurt by continuing to see you. I know if I wake up to your beautiful face, I will never let go. So I have to leave. I’m really sorry I put you through all this._

_Love,_

_Ryan_

Ryan was crying as he folded up the letter and stuck it in an envelope. He carefully wrote “Jeremy” on the envelope before sealing it. He had the cliche urge to kiss it, which he did, even if he blushed at his own silliness. He sighed heavily and stepped out on the balcony, running a hand over the wall he’d just fucked Jeremy against. Remembering that raw moment, remembering how he held both their lives in his hands, he shivered. He squeezed his eyes closed against more tears, annoyed that he kept crying. 

He wiped them away roughly and turned to leave. He spotted Jeremy’s boxers on the balcony and had to resist the urge to take them with him. He blushed scarlet as he picked them up to bring back inside. Jesus, this was some really creepy pervert shit that he wanted to steal the man’s underwear. He looked at his hands, one holding the letter, one holding the boxers. On a whim he folded the fabric around the letter and put it back on the ground.

No one else would see it, but Jeremy would find it when he went looking for his underwear. Then when he stepped out, he’d be reminded of what they did there. Ryan shivered again and finally left. He didn’t look towards Jeremy as he pulled the mask on and left the room. He just needed to drop off the cab money, give the staff money, and leave before he broke down again. _Don’t look back._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bolded words are sign language, for convenience!

Ryan stopped putting paint in his hair and read up on how to take care of it properly. This was a request he could fill for Jeremy, even if he’d never see it. He even occasionally braided his hair or left it down. It was comforting to him. Like a souvenir from his time with the other man. Sometimes he would run a hand through it and close his eyes, recalling how Jeremy had touched it, what he’d said.

He’d also taken to having more sex, when he could manage to deal with touching other people. Another souvenir. He did things Jeremy did for him. It was a way to connect to him without being able to see him. Usually he did it on days he missed Jeremy the most.

It somewhat annoyed him that he missed Jeremy so damn much. He’d barely known him a few weeks, but it felt like he’d received a lifetime of connection to him. He’d never connected to anyone like that before, never found himself teetering on the edge of falling in love. It infuriated him that his first solid romantic connection had to be with a fucking _hooker._

He swung wildly between three moods: annoyed, depressed, and angry.He was fairly distant as well, more like how he used to be and the crew had taken notice. Fortunately for him, the coming intervention was postponed after a new shithead began to jump into the scene. 

It started with Gavin busting in the front door, shouting about something. At first it seemed like just a string of words meant to be curses (though Ryan was sure “closet shelf” was not an insult). Eventually they got him calmed down enough to attempt to translate Gavin into English.

“This barn cuntwaffle, I’ll make known, he fuckin done switch-nicked my nick!”

“This broad-shouldered jerk, I’m telling you, he switched what I was going to steal with something he stole.”

“Wait, so someone out-foxed you?” Jack clarified.

Gavin was red with embarrassment an anger.

“What’d he, uh, switch it with?” Ray pressed.

Gavin’s face only got redder.

“It was my shit,” he grumbled.

“Pfftah-hahaha! You fucking idiot!” Michael burst out, “Some fucking random stole your shit knowing you’d steal from him? What a fuckin loser!”

“Oi!” 

“So...you pickpocketed your own shit from a target?” Geoff asked, barely containing laughter, “Out-foxed entirely! This random just fucking schooled the best pickpocket in Los Santos!”

“Oi! Whose side you on?!” Gavin squawked.

“Did they leave a note?” Jack spoke up again.

Gavin grumbled as he removed his belongings from his pockets and quickly sorted through them. He frowned at his phone. 

“My wallpaper’s different!” He grunted.

He held up his phone to show them all the image of himself from behind with a signature written across his back.

“Rimmy?” Ray asked, “The fuck is Rimmy?”

No one knew. Everyone was utterly baffled, but for the most part they assumed it was just some lucky random. 

~

“Ry, come down to the arcade,” Ray ordered into his phone, “Full gear. Some asshole just targeted me.”

Ryan was there within ten minutes, eyebrows raised at Ray’s obvious anger.

**What’s wrong? Why are you so worked up?** He asked, frowning. Ray was hardly ever this visibly angry.

“Fucking asshole,” Ray grumbled, “Come here.”

He lead him into the arcade and to Galaga where he pointed out the high scores. Number 1 was “Tim” and Numbers 2-5 were “Ray”. Ryan gave him a dry look.

**Did you call me here for this?**

“That’s not the whole thing, dick!” Ray snapped, “That’s just the first part! The guy knew my code name, dude. Said it right before he left and was gone before I registered it.”

Ryan frowned. If he knew his codename, that meant he now had Ray’s real first name as well. He glanced over the cabinet, looking to see if the guy left anything behind. 

**Did you see him leave anything?**

“No, he only put his quarter up,” Ray answered, “Then put his quarters in. Wait. Hang on.”

He crouched down to the coin slot and put his fingers in the return. Ryan watched as he slid out what looked like a quarter attached to a strip of rolled up paper. He unrolled it and tilted it so they could both read it.

_Better luck next time, B-man! ~R. Tim_

“Fucking asshole!” Ray grumbled, “Stole my fucking spot. I’m gonna kill him!”

**He knows your name,** Ryan pointed out, **not sure your high score is the biggest problem.**

Ray gave him a dark look and Ryan threw up his hands in surrender. Ray swore revenge and Ryan rolled his eyes. A troubling development. Their identities were meant to be secret. 

~

“Hello?” Jack greeted into the phone.

Ryan tossed the knife up and caught it. He was used to being near her while she was on the phone. Mostly because she was always on the phone. Her and Geoff both were always so goddamn busy. He sort of missed the old days when they were always together, before the lads. Things were crazier then, but they spent more time being crazy together. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Jack asked tiredly, “I didn’t send a bike in for service.”

Ryan glanced over at her, brightening up a bit. _Bike?_ She rolled her eyes at him.

“Well, who brought it in?” She questioned.

Her face quickly changed from confusion to recognition to sudden frantic realization. 

“Don’t touch it any more!” She ordered, getting up, “Don’t go near it! I’m coming right away!”

She gestured for Ryan to follow her and she drove them to Griff’s shop. Ryan’s eyes lit up when he saw the bike. It was a dark colored Nightblade with an incredible paint job. It was a deep violet at the base with gold and silver flecks all over it like a galaxy. All the exposed metal was a matte black color which matched the leather fabric of the seat. It looked practically brand new as well. 

It was like a shiny new toy and Ryan’s spoiled child mind wanted it. Jack actually had to put her arm out to stop him from immediately claiming it and driving off. Griff came out to talk to them about it and hand over the keys. 

“We didn’t see any tampering,” she said, shrugging, “So it should be safe to drive.”

Jack showed the keychain to Ryan who almost immediately deflated. _Damnit. This Tim guy again._ Ray would probably be either really pissed off or really excited to get revenge. 

“Oh, and he left this under the seat,” Griff added, handing over a note.

_I hope your friend “Ry” likes the gift! ~Rimmy T._

Ryan gave Jack a concerned face, but she waited until Griff was gone to speak again.

“I fucking hit this kid,” Jack explained, “Had a really pretty bike. So when I checked to see if he was alright, I mentioned you’d be devastated if you knew I’d fucked up a bike that pretty. I said it more to myself than him, but I guess he heard me.”

Ryan relaxed a bit and readjusted his mask.

“But anyway, you know what this means,” she muttered, crossing her arms, “Rimmy and Tim are the same person, so this is our third run in. I think we’re looking at someone trying to get our attention.”

Ryan shrugged. Then, as Jack was lost in thought, he crept closer to the bike to admire it. _So pretty._ And technically it _was_ his. It had been gifted to him.

“No,” Jack insisted firmly, “Just because it won’t explode doesn’t mean it’s safe to drive.”

Ryan gave a very mature “Hmph” before relenting. It was so pretty though. 

“This Rimmy guy,” Jack muttered, turning the key over in her hand, “You think he’s looking to get hired?”

Ryan shrugged. Wouldn’t be the first time, but that situation barely ever actually worked out. Ryan’s eyes swept over the bike. _Rimmy Tim, what’s your angle?_

~

“Get down here, now!” Michael shouted as soon as Ryan answered, “Don’t fucking bring the others. Just the Vagabond.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, but made his way there in record time. Michael was red-faced, pacing back and forth in an alleyway. He wasn’t wearing a beanie, to Ryan’s surprise and was gripping a cowboy hat. He focused on Ryan immediately and started yelling. Pretty standard for him.

“The guy!” He snapped, “The fucking Rimmy Tim guy! He bumped into me! Then he fucking made out with me and goddamn jerked me off! He fucking ate my jizz, V! While I was fucking looking at him!”

Ryan stared blankly for a moment before bursting into laughter. Michael slugged his arm, but that did nothing to quell his mirth.

“Asshole!” He shouted, “This fucking guy! _And_ he stole my fucking beanie! Look!”

He shoved the hat at Ryan, pointing at the inside where a strip of paper was tucked in. 

“All bark, no bite, Mogar,” Ryan read aloud, “Love, R. Tim.”

“He called me a fucking puppy!” Michael went back to shouting, “A tame pup, a tame fucking pup, dude!”

Ryan snorted, trying to stifle more laughter and Michael slugged him again. 

“He’s fucking strong too!” He grumbled, “And fast as shit. By the time I realized what the fuck just happened he fucking disappeared. Fuckin’ flamer.”

He muttered the last part and Ryan frowned at him.

“Not like that,” he grunted, “It’s just the first fucking thing I thought of and he fucking-whatever! I don’t have to fucking explain myself to you!”

He turned away, grumbling and Ryan rolled his eyes. Well, that was four out of six now, that meant Rimmy Tim was officially a wanted man. Ryan couldn’t wait to find him. He liked teaching annoying little shits a lesson, though Geoff seemed to be leaning towards recruitment. _Asshole._

~

A week had passed since the bounty was placed when they finally caught up with him. Or rather, when _he_ caught up with _them._ Geoff sent a flurry of texts to the group chat when he was supposed to be fucking his whore. Ryan was only mildly (extremely) jealous that Trevor’s club was under their protection already. 

_OG: Guys, I found him._

_J: I would hope so, you go every month._

_OG: Not Trevor! Rimmy Tim!_

Ryan’s eyes went wide.

_G: Wait, for real? He’s another hooker?? D:_

_OG: I don’t think so. I think he just knew Trevor._

_J: Wait, is he okay?_

_OG: Yeah, the guy looked offended that I even suggested it._

Ryan paused, putting his phone away to hurry up and finish the guy in his mouth. He needed to focus and get out of there so he could get to beat the shit out of the guy before the others decided to keep him as a pet. 

After that was done, he leaned over to the trashcan and spat out the disgusting liquid before getting up and popping a sucker in his mouth. He was way better at sucking dick now, but had yet to find himself enjoying it. What was it about Jeremy that made him enjoy it? He looked at the messages as he jogged to the car.

_J: What’d Trevor say?_

_OG: Said he owed him a favor and couldn’t say more._

_G: Anonymous. :O_

_BM: Ominous, dumbass._

_M: He looks better without the sunglasses._

_G: He’s cute, right?! :D_

_J: Wouldn’t know._

_OG: Obviously he’s into dudes. Too bad, Jacky._

_J: Oh no. The new recruit doesn’t want in my pants. Whatever shall I do? -.-_

_BM: He doesn’t want in mine either. D:_

_G: Or he knows you don’t want in his. :O_

_M: That was actually fucking smart, Gavin._

_OG: Whatever. Just assemble, dickbags. We need to get this sorted._

Ryan rolled his eyes, but smiled. He was actually in a decent mood. They’d been jerked around by this guy for some time. He was excited to see what was up. His phone lit up again.

_OG: You should’ve seen the look on his face when I hit him though. Holy shit, this kid is crazy._

Ryan squinted at the message. He let Geoff hit him? Michael said he was strong and if Michael said it, it had to be true. So why would he let himself get captured when he hadn’t seen Ryan yet? _Hm. Whatever, doesn’t matter. He’s going to meet me soon enough._


	9. Chapter 9

Ryan walked through the door of the interrogation room, almost surprised he was the last one there.

“Yo, Ry, took you long enough,” Ray called.

“I had a thing downtown,” Ryan explained, knowing Ray would understand, “Sorry I’m late. Is this him?”

The man in the chair was slumped forward, hiding his face. His hair was green on the top now, which certainly clashed with his purple lingerie. Ryan squinted at the form. Something was tickling the back of his mind.

“Yup, here he is,” Geoff muttered, “You’re the only one left out so far, Ry.”

That was rather odd, wasn’t it?

“Think he’s scared of Vagabond?” Gavin suggested.

_ Who isn’t?  _ Ryan wanted to say.

“But not Geoff?” Michael scoffed, “Un-fuckin’-likely.”

“I’m not scary!” Geoff protested.

“That’s purely suggestive,” Gavin muttered.

“Subjective,” Ryan corrected.

He rolled his eyes at them as he stepped forward to get a better look. Something was...familiar. He leaned down to look at the man’s face, but suddenly a knee slammed into his nose and a foot kicked him away. He stumbled, blinded for a second.

“That’s what you get for ditching me, you fucking pig!” Jeremy’s voice snarled.

Ryan’s eyes flew open and he ripped his mask off. _Jeremy! You’re here!_

“Y-you...” He sputtered, unable to finish the sentence.

_ “ Jeremy _ _,”_ Jeremy spat, “Maybe you remember screaming it when you came inside me, fuckhead!”

_ Yes! I do remember! _

“Y-you’re...you’re T-Tim?” Ryan mumbled.

“Thanks for joining the party,  Vagabond ,” Jeremy sneered, “Usually you’re so quick.”

Ryan’s face went red at the implication and he wanted to crawl in a whole and die. But Jeremy was here.

“Why?” Ryan muttered, glancing around, “Why do all this?”

“Because  _someone_ _,”_ Jeremy growled, “Tried to make me fall in love then ditched me like a fucking prom date.”

_No, I didn’t! Okay, I kind of did._

“Oh, shit!” Michael exclaimed, “It’s the whore Ryan fell in love with!”

Ryan could die now. He was alright with death.

“Oh god, it is,” Geoff muttered, “How the fuck did I not recognize him??”

_Because you didn’t spend that much time with him?_

“Because you’re a moron?” Jack offered dryly, “Notice he wore a helmet when he met me.”

_It is true Jack is the scariest._

“He looks different not covered in blood,” Ray added.

_Does he?_

“Damn dude,” Michael muttered, “Ry’s dick is a compass for new recruits.”

Ryan glared at him before he turned back to Jeremy. As thrilled as he was to see him (and damn, he wanted to touch him), the whole point of his misery was to prevent this. To keep him safe.

“Didn’t you read the damn letter?!” He demanded, “I explained everything!”

Jeremy squinted at him suspiciously.

“I didn’t get any letter,” he muttered, “Where did you leave it?”

Ryan’s face went red and he buried it in his hands. _Oh no. I’m a fucking idiot._

“I-I left it with your underwear,” he mumbled.

“You left it-?!” Jeremy choked on his annoyance.

He paused to calm himself and Ryan was back to wanting to die.

“You mean on the  _balcony_ _??”_ Jeremy demanded through clenched teeth.

The rest of Fake AH burst out laughing, wheezing and snorting. Ryan was ready to melt into a puddle of embarrassment.

“Michael, unchain him,” Geoff instructed, “Obviously this is a misunderstanding.”

As the chains dropped, Ryan wondered if “misunderstanding” was the greatest understatement he’d ever heard.

“You...wrote me a letter?” Jeremy asked quietly.

Ryan dropped his hands and cautiously moved forward to kneel down in front of Jeremy.

“I had to leave,” he muttered, “I knew if I woke up beside you, I couldn’t leave you ever again. But after the...”

He looked back at the others, nervously. Only Ray knew and he really didn’t want to give them more ammunition.

“Balcony incident,” he continued, quieter, “I knew for sure people noticed you. I didn’t want to endanger you.”

_Smack!_

Ryan blinked widely in response as pain stung across his cheek. _He slapped me. He slapped me!_

“How dare you!” Jeremy shouted, “You think you get to play with my heart like that and then decide on your own that I can’t handle this shit?! I am a grown man, moron! You think I’m soft just because I’m pliable under your touch?! I will knock your ass out, fuckhead!”

Ryan grinned up at him, emotion welling up in his eyes. _He’s not afraid of me. He’s amazing. All he did to get here. He’s so amazing._

“Awww! That’s so cute!!” Gavin cried, suddenly hugging him.

Ryan grumbled at him, automatically starting to shove him away.

“Ry~! You have a boyfriend~!” He sang, shaking him a bit, “We have to celebrate~! Bevs~!”

_I have a boyfriend? Jeremy’s my boyfriend?_ Ryan ignored Gavin as he jumped over him. Suddenly, he realized, Jeremy was there, there was no reason to be apart any more. He looked up to see Gavin in Jeremy’s lap and he wanted to toss him against a wall. He stood up.

“I’m Gavin!!” Gavin exclaimed, shaking Jeremy excitedly, “We should go out and-“

Ryan grabbed the back of Gavin’s collar and yanked him off Jeremy. He dropped him far enough away that he couldn’t immediately jump back. He turned back to Jeremy. _Mine._

“No, not yet,” he growled, “I’m about to fuck his brains out.”

Jeremy blushed crimson and his panties bulged out. Ryan’s desire surged as Jeremy yanked his shirt down over his boner.

“Jesus, Ry!” He muttered, breathless, “Warn a guy before you go all Vagabond.”

_It’s been too long. I need him. Now._ He grabbed him around the middle and hoisted him up, no longer worried about dropping him. No time for wasting on letting him walk. 

“Have fun, guys!” Gavin called as they left. 

Ryan would punch him later. 

“Ryan!” Jeremy whined, “You ruined my first impression!”

Ryan felt a shiver go through him at the sound of his name on Jeremy’s lips.

“Don’t say my name,” he grunted, “I might fucking explode in my pants before we get to my bed.”

Jeremy grabbed at his jacket and Ryan felt his dick pulse against his shoulder. 

“Then hurry up!” He snapped, “I can’t wait all night!”

Ryan nearly broke his door trying to obey that command. He tossed Jeremy on his bed, immediately reaching for his supplies. He dropped the lube near Jeremy and wiped his bloody nose. As Jeremy said something about his bed. He thought he responded, but he’d gone on autopilot. He dropped his jacket and pulled off his shirt to find Jeremy staring at his torso. He frowned at him, Ryan blushed, crossing his arms over himself.

“Wh-What?” He asked, feeling self-conscious.

Jeremy poked at his stomach.

“Are you eating right?” He questioned, sounding worried.

“No, I’m not,” Ryan muttered, “But I think I’ll take my fill from you.”

That was not something he meant to say. _Whatever._ He dropped over Jeremy, eager to get his mouth on him. He rubbed down Jeremy’s torso as he tasted the man’s lips. Sweet, for some reason. He shoved his hands up his shirt and Jeremy’s face jerked away. He forgot to breathe. Ryan mouthed down his jaw, grinning against his skin. _So cute._

“You’re frozen, baby,” Ryan teased, amused, “Should I come back when you’ve thawed?”

Jeremy whined at him and wrapped himself around him. Their hips met and Ryan groaned. He could feel Jeremy’s cock warm against his and his hips jerked. He rubbed against him, not willing to stop, not willing to pull away. 

“Fuck,  _ fuck_ _,_ that feels better than it should,” he groaned.

Dry humping like some fucking teenager.

“And _I’m_ the whore,” Jeremy teased.

Ryan pressed their hips harder together, hands squeezing his pecs. Jeremy groaned, his hands grabbing at Ryan for support.

“Well, you  _are_ fucking hard as hell,” Ryan growled, patience wearing thin, “I’m going to fuck you.  _ Now.” _

Jeremy shuddered, his body jerking against Ryan. Ryan pushed back up, shoving his shirt up, and started to yank the panties out of the way. _Lingerie, why is it so complicated?!_

“Why the fuck are you wearing these?” He demanded, trying to unhook one side of the garters.

“G-Geoff likes lingerie,” Jeremy muttered.

Ryan felt a fire burn through his guts. Wore them for Geoff. He pulled one of his knives. _They must perish if they were worn for someone else._

“Fuck,” Jeremy grumbled, “I spent a lot of money of those!”

Ryan’s vengeance was stronger. Spent lots of money on Geoff. _These abominations most be destroyed._ He shredded the lacy fabric to bits, not allowing any of it to survive. He put away the knife and ran his hands over his freshly unwrapped prize. _Fucking beautiful. Thighs, hips, cock._ Jeremy’s pretty cock was leaking on his belly and Ryan’s mouth filled with saliva. Jeremy shuddered as Ryan felt the strong urge to taste him.

“I think I...” He muttered breathless, “I think I get it now. Fuck. Every part of you is so fucking beautiful. Vile f-fucking liquid, but fuck, I need to taste you.”

Jeremy moaned and his hips pushed up.

“R-Ry!!” He cried, “Pl-please!”

Ryan dove down, licking Jeremy’s cock base to tip. He tongued at where the precum was swelling up and his eyes flicked up to look at Jeremy who moaned, his hips jerking again. 

“R-Ry! Pl-please!”

Ryan rubbed one hand over his pelvis and grasped the base of his cock. He opened his mouth and Jeremy jerked upwards, rubbing over his tongue with a groan.

“R-r-r-r-!”

Ryan wanted to show him what he’d learned, wanted to please him, wanted to see that happy face again. His mouth closed around him and he sank down. Jeremy panted, his hands snapping to Ryan’s head and fingers lacing through Ryan’s hair. Jeremy’s spine arched as Ryan sank down and down until his nose buried itself in Jeremy’s shaved pubic skin.

“R-R-Ryan!” He shouted, tugging at his hair, “How did you-? Who d-did you f-fucking b-blow?! Y-you gotta st-stop!”

Ryan lifted up as Jeremy shoved at his head. He wiped at the drool on his mouth and noted his hair had come free. He looked down at Jeremy whose mouth was open. He was panting, his hair was messy, and his beautiful eyes were filled with desire. _Fuck._ Jeremy suddenly grabbed at his belt.

“Ry! Ry! I need you!!” He cried, “Please!”

“Open,” Ryan growled. 

He shoved up at Jeremy’s thighs as he grabbed up the lube from the bed. Jeremy hooked his hands under his knees and pushed his ass out. Ryan quickly pressed a lubed finger inside him and it sunk fully in with no resistance. Ryan frowned. Asses don’t open themselves. _Why-? Geoff likes lingerie._ Ryan’s face pulled into a scowl as his chest burned again. He glared up at Jeremy.

“You fucking-! You were going to fuck him?!” He growled through gritted teeth.

“No.”

Ryan fucked another finger into his already prepared asshole, jabbing more forcefully than necessary. _Mine._

“Yeah? Then why?” He demanded.

“I-I...I...” Jeremy grunted through his teeth.

Ryan leaned over him to grab his face and make him look at him. Jeremy shuddered, reminding Ryan he liked to be manhandled. _Mine._

“You. Are. Mine,” he growled.

He shoved two more fingers in so hard Jeremy slid up the sheets. _Mine._ Jeremy’s mouth opened and his body shuddered again as a howl of desire ripped from him. _Fuck._ Ryan couldn’t wait any more. 

Jeremy moaned when he shoved inside him and it sent a shiver down Ryan’s spine. Ryan’s hips rocked naturally into the warm softness, his brain going fuzzy as he fucked shallowly into him. Jeremy’s body was arching into him, shuddering beautifully. _Mine._ He leaned over him and bit hard on his neck to claim him. Jeremy let out a pained sort of sound and Ryan groaned, forcing himself to stop. 

“You...okay?” He grunted, jaw clenched.

_ Please, for the love of god say- _

“Y-Yes, m-move!” Jeremy cried.

_No more waiting._ Ryan’s hips snapped back to work and he grabbed Jeremy’s shoulder to stop him from sliding away. _This is probably too fucking hard. Fuck._ He looked down at where he was basically folding Jeremy in half and wrapped his hand around Jeremy’s cock. He tried to match the pace, but his brain was all fuzz. Jeremy came, tightening around him and he moaned as he let go to brace himself on the bed. He gripped the sheets tightly as he thrust, Jeremy’s heat and softness squeezing him as he fucked into him. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck!_ He gasped as he came and let go of Jeremy to stop himself from squashing him. 

“F-fuck...fucking Christ,” he breathed.

“And  _you_ tried to leave,” Jeremy grunted.

“Yeah, what the fuck was I thinking?” Ryan laughed breathily.

“You weren’t,” Jeremy teased.

Ryan smiled at him. _Yeah, I really wasn’t._ He pushed up to clean him up, feeling bad he’d taken so long again. He kept a hand on Jeremy as he did so, trying to remind himself that Jeremy was actually there. He was almost worried if he let go, Jeremy would disappear. 

“We fight together now, okay?” Jeremy said quietly as he finished.

Ryan’s heart pounded in his chest. _Together._ He pulled up to kiss him gently on the lips.

“Side-by-side,” He agreed, smiling.

He tipped himself onto his side and pulled Jeremy close to him. He smiled at him, warm happiness filling his chest. _Together._

“Um, did you like the gift?” Jeremy suddenly asked, “Th-the bike, I mean.”

_Bike?_

“Oh, right,” Ryan realized, picturing the Nightblade, “That was you. Yeah, I love it, but... Jack wouldn’t let me ride it.”

He sounded like a spoiled child even to his own ears.

“Oh, I had hoped...” Jeremy sighed, “It wasn’t originally supposed to go to you. But she said something about you liking...whatever. It was stupid.”

He was fidgeting, looking nervous. He wanted Ryan to like the gift. _Cute._ Ryan grinned at him, poking at his side.

“You like me,” he teased.

“Sh-shut up!” Jeremy grumbled, going pink, “Y-you liked me first!”

Ryan opened his mouth to agree, but was interrupted.

“Did they do it yet?”

The two turned at the sound of Ray at the door. The door was solid, so they couldn’t see him, but he’d spoken loud enough for them to hear through. The sounds of shushing came through the door as well.

“You’re too loud X-Ray!” Gavin hissed, not exactly quiet himself, “They did though. They’re being cute as shit now.”

Jeremy covered his face and groaned. Ryan stifled a laugh.

“They went quiet,” Michael spoke up, “They going again?”

Jeremy’s hands dropped away from his face and he gave a huge grin to Ryan. Ryan frowned down at him, raising an eyebrow. _What’s he-?_

“Ah~! Ryan!” Jeremy cried, “Ahh! You’re so big! Ryan! You’re so much bigger!”

Ryan’s split into a grin as he caught on. 

“Bigger?” He growled, “Bigger than who? Jeremy, your ass is mine!”

“Yes, Ryan! You’re the only one big enough to satisfy me~! Ah! Ryan! None of the others can compare~! Oh, Ryan!”

“Oh, yeah? I thought you wanted Michael?”

A sharp noise on the other side of the door confirmed they were still listening.

“No, no! Please, Ryan! He’s way too small!”

“What?!” Michael demanded.

Ryan bit his lip and Jeremy had to put his hand over his mouth to stifle laughter as they shushed him. 

“Oh, and what about Gavin?”

“No way! He’s even smaller!”

“I am not!” Gavin squawked.

Jeremy had to hold his sides as he shook. Ryan pulled from his Vagabond experience, trying his best not to giggle.

“Then what about Geoff? You bought such pretty panties for him.”

“Geoff has a dick??”

The shout on the other side of the door sent Jeremy into giggles, unable to hold back any more. Ryan laughed a full laugh that hadn’t happened in months, heart warm with the sound of Jeremy’s giggles. The door opened and three very offended faces poked through that just made them laugh harder.

“That’s what you get for spying,” Ray said, his head popping through too, “Yo, you guys almost done? I need Ry for a job.”

Ryan made a noise of protest, but Jeremy patted his chest.

“You can go,” he assured him, “But I need clothes.”

Ryan sat up and one of the four at the door gasped, drawing their attention again.

“Holy shit!” Michael exclaimed, “He was right! Ry’s fuckin packin!”

Ryan blushed, tucking himself away. _So...I am big?_

“Yo, he wasn’t even hard,” Ray pointed out, “Damn, dude.”

_I am. If Ray said it, I am._ He blushed harder, but ignored the group as they dissolved into comparisons, just moving to get Jeremy clothes. Jeremy laughed as they started actually whipping out their dicks to compare. He seemed to like them, even if they were idiots. He was glad, he wanted his family to like Jeremy and he wanted Jeremy to like them. He was past his word quota for the next three days though, he couldn’t tell Jeremy he was glad. Couldn’t really say anything else. He felt like he’d said all the words he was allowed. 

But before he left on the job, they shared a kiss more powerful than words could ever be.


	10. Chapter 10

Jeremy hummed softly as he braided Ryan’s hair. It was longer now, the end landing between his shoulder blades. Ryan like him playing with his hair, said it relaxed him and Jeremy loved running his hands through the silky strands.

They spent a lot of time like this: Jeremy playing with his hair while Ryan worked over something. It was such a peaceful feeling that Jeremy was able to forget the crazy life he was living. Able to forget Ryan was in a fucking _gang._ And he was a prostitute/bartender. 

He was startled out of his peaceful state by his phone chiming. He held Ryan’s hair in one hand while he awkwardly yanked his phone free with the other. He silenced the alarm and quickly finished the braid, tying it off in a hurry. He kissed Ryan’s temple, earning a soft smile from the man before he leapt up to get dressed. He was a whirlwind, quickly getting ready and bouncing back to the living room. He bent down to kiss Ryan’s lips who looked up to smile.

“Have a good day, sweetie,” he said, lips curled with amusement, “Don’t get into any trouble.”

“Who, me?” Jeremy joked, “I’m never into trouble.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, smiling fondly. Jeremy gave him another good bye kiss before heading to the garage. 

“I’m taking Gal, by the way!” He called over his shoulder.

“Good, she needs a checkup,” Ryan called back, “Swing by Griff’s, would ya?”

“Can do!” Jeremy agreed cheerfully, “Love you!”

“Love you too.”

Jeremy was halfway to work before he realized that was the first time they’d said those words. He was suddenly sweating, his thighs squeezing the bike nervously. What fucking asshole says “I love you” for the first time in such a flippant way? He needed to apologize to Ry later. Though he was sure Ryan was amused by it. _Bastard._

Jeremy shook the fond smile from his face as he parked. Time to work. He rolled his shoulders a bit as he came through the employee door and headed to the dressing room. Trevor was there, rubbing his lower back, looking exhausted. 

“Hey, Trev,” Jeremy greeted, walking over, “You okay, buddy?”

“That’s a stupid question,” Trevor muttered.

“Fair enough,” Jeremy answered.

He pressed his hands to Trevor’s lower back and rubbed circles there with his fingertips. Trevor relaxed significantly with a relieved sigh. Jeremy massaged against the tension, feeling it slowly drift away beneath his hands. He was glad to help in some way, knowing exactly how difficult being a whore was. And he was glad he was just a bartender today.

~

Jeremy stretched his back, sighing with relief as it popped. _That’s better._ He twirled the keys around on his finger as he made for where he’d left the bike. He glanced at his watch. _7am._ Griff’s opened at 8. Well, he could find something else to do. He stopped in front of his parking spot and stared at it.

“Why’s it empty?” He muttered, “Where’s Gal?”

He was too tired for this shit. He looked around at the other parking spaces. _Nope._ He turned back to the empty space. Someone stole the damn bike. He pinched the bridge of his nose before pulling out his phone and opening the tracking app. 

“Oh good,” he grumbled, “It’s on the other side of the fucking city.”

Ryan would be pissed if he found out. Jeremy called a cab. He had plenty of cash from the tips he got working the bar, but still felt frustrated he had to pay when he had a perfectly good bike he could use. He followed the tracker to a street corner where he found it attached to a stop sign. He rubbed his eyes, annoyed that he was having to chase down someone who seemed eager to taunt him. 

He looked around, trying to find anything the thief may have dropped. He found a token. He flipped it through his fingers, recognizing it as an arcade token. Looked like the ones from Cade Cabinet on Springston. Jeremy sighed. This was going to be a whole thing, wasn’t it?

~

After about an hour and a half of following the trail, Jeremy found Galaxy Blade sitting in a hotel parking lot. He ran his hands over it to make sure it wasn’t tampered with before he strode up to the entrance. _Wait._ He paused, looking up at the hotel. _Oh, shit! This is the hotel Ryan took me to! Hm._ Maybe some of the staff were trying to get revenge for the trouble they caused. He shrugged and jogged up the steps to the entrance.

As soon as he’d stepped into the lobby, he was greeted by an attendant with a black eye. Jeremy took the offered key and the man bowed his head.

“I would like to apologize, sir,” he began, “Your last visit here did not end properly. Our staff was very rude to you and even stole the money left for you. My deepest apologies.”

That’s right, Ryan said he’d left him cab money that he’d never gotten.

“What’d you guys use it for?” He pressed.

The attendant looked back up nervously.

“Uh, pizza, sir,” he mumbled.

Jeremy rubbed a hand over his face and smiled.

“Alright, I can’t even be mad,” he laughed, “So what’s this, making up for it?”

He lifted the keycard, flipping it around his fingers.

“Something like that, yes,” the man answered, “We’ve sent up room service for you and you’re welcome to stay today and tonight.”

Jeremy’s stomach growled. He _was_ pretty hungry. He shrugged and headed for the elevator, noting that the room appeared to be the same one. He considered messaging Ryan, but hesitated, knowing the other man was probably sleeping. He unlocked the door, debating and was distracted by the smell of food. _Mmm. Hungry._ He drifted forward, almost like he was magnetically drawn to the smell. The dining table was laden with food and Ryan was sitting in one of the two chairs.

“Happy anniversary, Jeremy,” he greeted softly, a smile spread on his face.

Jeremy stared at him for a moment before his stomach growled again and he hastily sat on the other side of the table. Ryan grinned at him as he pulled his plate closer to chow down. Jeremy inhaled several bites before processing what Ryan said.

“Anniversary?” He muttered, looking back up at Ryan, “We have an anniversary? It’s been a year?”

Ryan laughed, shaking his head as he smiled at him fondly.

“You’re a mess, Rimmy Tim,” he teased, “Yes. We have an anniversary and yes, it’s been a year.”

Jeremy stared at his plate a moment before tears suddenly welled up and he dropped his fork. He rubbed at his eyes, annoyed and Ryan was next to him in an instant. He knelt down in front of Jeremy and squeezed his hand, face filled with concern.

“I-I never had o-one before!” Jeremy sobbed.

“An anniversary?” Ryan clarified, “You’ve never had a relationship last a year?”

Jeremy shook his head, rubbing at his eyes, trying to stop crying over something so fucking stupid. Ryan pulled him into an awkward hug and he grabbed the man’s shirt for support. He could feel Ryan’s heart pounding in his chest. 

“I-I’m so happy,” Ryan muttered, “I know it’s s-selfish, but I...”

“Me too,” Jeremy mumbled, tearfully, “Y-you’re the b-best first long time b-boyfriend ever!”

Ryan laughed, the sound filling Jeremy up with warmth as it vibrated through where their chests pressed together. He pulled away to kiss Ryan, only just noticing his face was clean and uncovered. He was hardly ever like that in public. He held his face gently, giving him a watery smile.

“I’m so happy,” he whispered, “I love you.”

Ryan’s warm smile grew wider.

“I love you too,” he answered, “You know, I was waiting to say it just for this. I was going to be really romantic, but you beat me to it.”

“Well, you know how competitive I am,” Jeremy joked, laughing lightly, “No way I’m letting you win.”

“But I’m still super romantic!” Ryan protested, “I laid out the scavenger hunt and everything!”

Jeremy frowned, then his face relaxed in realization.

“Oh my god!” He exclaimed, “I didn’t even notice! The tracker, that’s the nearest corner to the alley! The arcade was where we went on our first official date when I absolutely destroyed you in Pac-Man.”

“Yeah, well I won Mortal Kombat,” Ryan huffed. 

Jeremy laughed and kissed him again. 

“Dork,” he muttered fondly, “Happy anniversary.”

His stomach growled impatiently and they went back to eating which reminded him of the staff eating his cab money.

“I can’t believe they ordered pizza with the cab money,” he laughed, “Especially since _you_ left it. People are scared of you for some reason.”

“But not you?” Ryan teased.

“It’s hard to be scared of someone who blushes during sex,” Jeremy answered dryly.

Jeremy smirked as said blush made an appearance. 

“A-anyway, at least they just tossed the letter,” Ryan muttered, “That would’ve been a disaster.”

“Yes, everyone would hear your loving words,” Jeremy teased.

Ryan went pinker and stuck his tongue out at him. _Cute._


End file.
